


In the dead of night

by DarkHime213



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Multi, Naruto is still the prank king, Nope I Blame Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: A simple study trip turns into a nightmare real fast. Will anyone make it off this mountain alive?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not taking her.” He had long finished packing his bags for his trip. When his nana walked in and demanded the craziest thing in the world of him.  
“Why won’t you let Sakura come? She’s a smart girl and you guys have been friends for years.” She sounded so confused, but all Naruto could do was groan. The memories of Sakura chasing around Sasuke, insulting Naruto and making any girl that wasn’t her friend cry flashed across his eyes.  
“Yeah no not taking Sakura because I need Sasuke to help me study and he can’t do that if he is being molested by Sakura and Ino for the entire trip.” When his nana stormed out of the room, he felt a little bad, but he needed to pass the final exam or goodbye college. He thought he had won until he woke up that morning ready to go with Sakura, Ino, and Kiba in the van.  
“Sup Naruto.”  
“Hey, idiot when does Sasuke get here?” Ino nodded from beside Sakura filing her nails.  
“They can’t go.” His nana gave him a glare. “No, I mean the van only holds nine people. There isn’t any room for these three.” He smiled hoping he won.  
“Well, that’s already been fixed. I called Gaara and asked him and his siblings to stay behind since they went on your last trip.  
“What the heck nana.” He grabbed his phone and called Gaara. Gaara had already sent a text telling Naruto he would catch a ride with Neji.  
“There problem fixed.”  
“Yeah, except I need Neji there to explain-” He takes a good look at his nana’s face and sighs. “We’ll see you in three weeks.” He gets in the car quickly and waves goodbye to his nana. He drives to take them to the designated spot and waits.  
"You sure you want to go guys? I mean you've heard the rumors about my family's cabin?" Ino looked to Naruto to see if he was serious but couldn't see his face.  
"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura shushed her and pointed out the window to Sai and Sasuke. Sai looks in and waved to Ino before spotting Sakura drooling over and oblivious Sasuke. He quickly backed his way back to his car and got in leaving Sasuke. He waved to Hinata and Shino as they got out of her dad's car and promptly drove off in his right after text Naruto.  
The first person to show up was Sasuke and he was not happy.  
“How the hell did you screw this up.” Sakura and Ino squealed while Kiba waved to Shino and Hinata to hurry. “It wasn’t me. Apparently, someone enjoys talking to my nana.” Sasuke glares at Sakura before jumping in the passenger seat.  
“Naruto Gaara gave me his notes so I could help you study.” Hinata hopped in and started explaining the new schedule while Ino just looked on confused. Shikamaru was the last to show up and they were off. Everyone settled down except for Ino and Sakura.  
Ino looked around the car confused at what she saw. Kiba was asleep and Sakura was painting her nails which wasn’t strange. Sasuke and Hinata were talking about math, Shikamaru was scribbling down in a lit notebook and Shino was highlighting a bio textbook.  
“Guys, why are you talking about school work on a vacation?” She leaned back still confused.  
“It's not a vacation. Naruto asked us to help him study for the upcoming exams. We have studied enough to relax but Naruto needs some help, so we decided to head up to his cabin in the mountain for a good two weeks of studying and a week of relaxing before the exam.” Shikamaru answer the question not seeing how mad Ino was getting.  
“Sakura what the hell.” The car nearly swerved off the road from the shriek. Ino was furious he had been played like that. “Sorry, Naruto if I had known I wouldn’t have come at all.” She looked ashamed but Kiba and Sakura just waved it off.  
“Its fine Ino you didn’t know but a certain pinky did.” He glared at Sakura one more time before focusing on the road again.  
"Hey, Naruto what were you talking about earlier?" Kiba looked up having not heard what Naruto said earlier.  
"Oh, that it was nothing. Just something my grandpa told me when I was little to scare me." Sasuke looked up and smirked.  
"Oh yeah, I remember something about a fox demon living on the mountain in certain parts of the year or something?" Hinata chuckled and add her own two cents and even Shikamaru knew something on this made-up beast.  
"What's the story?" Ino looked really excited while Sakura tried to act bored. Kiba was more focused on his game system than the story surprisingly.  
"Does it matter its all fake right Sasuke." Sakura winked at him but he hadn't eve turned around to acknowledge her.  
"Yeah, it just a stupid story that my grandpa heard about years ago. Nothing important or even scary really. Just enjoy the ride, for now, Ino it's going to be a long one." Shikamaru nodded and went back to his book. It was a good thirteen-hour before they made it to the cabin, and everyone was tired including Naruto and Sasuke. They took turns driving since it was a long drive. Sasuke hoped out the car first stretching. Naruto was in the passenger seat waking everyone up when a scream from outside made everyone jump.  
“What the hell!” Kiba stared out the window. Naruto was out the car already leaning over Sasuke. A dog or something had run into the woods as Sasuke screamed out again. A pool of blood slowly growing wider on the ground.  
“Shit!” Sakura raced outright to Sasuke while Hinata and Shikamaru ran to get the medkit from in the cabin.  
“Naruto you idiot what did you do to Sasuke?” She had his collar wrapped in her hand and was cutting off his air supply.  
“Sakura are you stupid I was attacked by an animal or something.” She let go of Naruto out of shock. Sasuke had never called her stupid before and it nearly had her in tears when Hinata ran out holding something.  
“Here hold this on the wound” Hinata placed the roll of paper towels down next to Naruto and started to unroll them. Sasuke was groaning and going paler by the second. She pulled out a thin rope and tied it over the wound.  
“It’s not deep a-hole so relax.” Naruto glanced up and cursed. Sasuke was unconscious. “This isn’t good. Shino starts the car.”  
“I already tried it won’t start.” He was in the front seat turning the key, but nothing was happening.  
“I found a hammock.” Shikamaru laid it out and helped Naruto load the unconscious Sasuke on it.  
“We have to get him in the house.” Sakura reacted at that.  
“What no he needs a doctor, you idiot.” She was slowly starting to stand up when Ino got to her.  
“We would go to a doctor if we could the car to start pinky.” Kiba was under the hood trying to figure out what was wrong when a long deep growl from the woods had them all rushing into the house.

“What the heck was that?” Kiba was starting out a window trying to see what was outside. Ino was crying next to Sasuke while Sakura went for Naruto’s throat.  
“If he knew I’m sure we wouldn’t be here.” Shikamaru was cleaning off the Sasuke injury but gave up Wrapping it back up.  
“We have to clean it, or it’ll get infected.” Sakura reached for the makeshift bandages but Ino surprisingly smacked her hand away.  
“Shika had to stop since the blood was still coming to quick. If he had continued Sasuke would have lost more blood.” Everyone quieted down until Shino started to cough.  
“Shino where is your asthma nebulizer.” Hinata was rubbing his back while his cough got hard. He pointed to the car and everyone groaned.  
“Well, we have to go get it.” Naruto moved to the door.  
“We need to grab the phones too. I don’t think anyone grabbed there.” Everyone but Ino groaned. Ino instead held up hers with a shriek of happiness.  
“Have mine I can call for help.” She started dialing and walking around the room.  
“Good Ino we're counting on you but we still need to get the rest of our bags.” Naruto grabbed Kiba as they headed for the door.  
“I’m not going out their idiot.”  
“Even if its to help your friend Kiba.” He turned back to Hinata and Shino. She was rubbing his back as he gave a body shacking cough. "He still needs his nebulizer."  
“Fine but if I die, I’m haunting you guys for the rest of your lives.” They opened the door and raced out the safety of the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

They place Sasuke down on a couch. He was pale and panting in pain. Sakura was holding his hand crying while Ino walked around the house. She was shaking in panic dialing into her phone relentlessly. Shikamaru was holding the bandages down waiting for Naruto to come back. Hinata took a seat across from Sasuke and shut down. Kiba was trying to comfort her but she didn't react.  
"I found some hydrogen peroxide in the kitchen." Shino handed it to Naruto as he walked towards Sasuke and Shikamaru.  
"I got a hot bath ready and I found more bandages upstairs." Naruto handed the bottle to Shikamaru and went to lift Sasuke.  
"What are you doing you, idiot. He needs to rest!" Sasuke groaned and glared at Sakura.  
"Sakura we need to clean the wound and place actual clean bandages on it." He points down to the wad of napkins held in place by a random string.  
"Hinata can you help us?" Kiba shook his head.  
"Sorry, Shikamaru she completely out of it." He waved his hand in her face and she didn't even react.  
"Damn hey Kiba keep an eye on her." He hugged her close as Naruto managed to get Sasuke upstairs.  
"I can't get a signal and my phone is almost dead. Does anyone have a charger?" Ino flopped on the couch next to Kiba looking still freaked out but also tired. Sakura was crying on the floor. Shino was staring off outside ignoring her and Kiba was trying to get Hinata to speak. "What do we do now?"

It had been over an hour and Hinata had at drifted off to sleep sometime during there wait. Kiba was mumbling under his breath plans of escape but wasn’t coming up with anything. Shino was still staring out the window or he would head upstairs for a bit before returning. Sakura had stopped crying and was waiting patiently for Sasuke to come back downstairs.  
“What’s taking so long I miss my Sasuke.” Kiba shushed her and pointed at Hinata. Sakura turned away from him and focus back on the stairs.  
“Why don’t you go up to them?”  
“Naruto told me that if I went up, he would make me sleep in the car.” She shivered at that and glared. “He’s such a jerk.”  
“I don’t think you have the right to whine. You seem to have forgotten that you weren’t supposed to be here.” She went silent instantly.  
“I’m going to go make us something to eat. Shino you want to help.” He nodded and joined Kiba in the kitchen. “Ino Sakura can you watch Hinata for me?”  
“Yeah, I can Kiba.” Ino gave him a thumbs up while Sakura just waved halfheartedly. The two girls soaked in the silence until Sakura couldn’t handle it anymore.  
“Okay I’m sorry but I honestly didn’t think you would care.”  
“Why wouldn’t I care about my friends’ grades Sakura?” She sounded furious but kept her voice down to a whisper. “What you did was messed up and I’m so angry because you haven’t figure out why I’m angry.” She turned around to face the wall leaving Sakura to look at her back and the unconscious Hinata laid across the couch.  
“Fine Ino be that way but it wasn’t a big deal. Kiba doesn’t care after all.” Sakura winced at not getting a response. When that happened it usually means Ino is too angry to talk and she will need to do something big in order to get Ino to forgive her. The two waited a bit more in silence listening to the sound of Kiba and Shino cooking in peace. It smells like they decided to make hamburgers which wasn't good for her diet but at this point, she would eat anything. Sakura stands up to head into the kitchen until she hears a groan.  
“Move out the way Sakura we're coming down.” Ino got up and started to clean off the other couch so Sasuke had a place to sit. Sakura bounced around and rushed over to help her moving their suitcases out the way so they would have an easier time getting to the couch. Naruto gently places the half-asleep Sasuke down and throws a blanket over him.  
“Did you have any luck Ino?” She jumped and shook her head.  
“Sorry but I just couldn’t get a signal and my phone died.” She holds up the dead phone annoyed.  
“Give me it I’ll plug it up with mine.” Shikamaru slipped the dead phone into his pocket  
"Dinner is done." Shino poked his head out the kitchen and looked around confused before walking back in.  
"Good I'm so hungry." Naruto head in the kitchen first. Shikamaru did one more check on the sleeping Uchiha a left the room.  
"We should-" Ino threw a blanket covering the other couch and walked into the kitchen ignoring Sakura completely. She left her standing in the dark grasping her phone.  
The kitchen was a lot livelier than the living room. It was painted a soft yellow instantly making everyone relax. The smell of food lingered in the air making someone's stomach growl.  
"We have to save Sasuke and Hinata a burger or two okay." Everyone nodded a wait until Shino was done making Hinata and Sasuke a plate before making their own food.  
"This is great thanks Shino Kiba." Ino ate the food quickly but sat back and wait for everyone else to finish. "So, what do we do now. I mean most of our stuff is still in the car and no one knows we're here except for Naruto’s nana." Everyone nodded showing that they were listening.  
"Neji and Gaara will be here in a few days and his car and hold all of us. Hell, he's been talking about everything from how it is made of speed to the bulletproof glass on all his windows."  
"Wait why a few days?" Sakura both happy and panic while screaming that.  
"Keep it down will you." He points to the dark living room. "They’re coming in a few days because they didn't want to deal with you guys the entire time." Ino looked ashamed while Kiba looks a bit guilty. Sakura, on the other hand, was the opposite.  
"That's not an excuse! They should be here now!"  
"Sakura keeps it down you’ll wake Sasuke with that racket."  
"Hell, she might wake Hinata up to? Hey Kiba, what room did you put Hinata in?" He looked confused.  
"What do you mean she was on the couch when I left her." He looked to a panic Sakura as Ino raced out the room.  
"Hinata Hinata!" She sounds so terrified screaming out Hinata's name. "I just covered her up before we walked into the kitchen.” The blanket was on the floor in a pile. “She was here." Sasuke was awake looking around in a panic.  
"What's going on Ino what's wrong?" She was on her knees rocking back and forth across from him.  
"Sasuke have you seen Hinata?" Shino walked in hoping the boy had seen something.  
"I was asleep so no I didn't see her." He quickly reached over and grasped the crying girl’s hand squeezing it tight. "Ino you need to breathe." She was gasping for air crying. "Breathe Ino!" She jumped out of reflex. Sasuke had never screamed at her before so it shocked her for a moment.  
"I'm okay." She was still trembling when Shikamaru helped her to her feet. "She was asleep when I left, I swear."  
“It’s okay Ino we believe you besides you weren’t the last person to leave the living room.” Everyone looked at Sakura.  
“What she was on the couch when I saw her okay. Ino had just covered her up with a spare blanket and walked in the kitchen.” She looked nervous.  
“If she was on the couch where is she now.” Everyone was looking at her waiting for answers when a high pitch scream rung out.  
“Hinata.” Kiba was the first person out the door with Shino right behind him.  
“Is she out there?” Naruto jumped up and ran to the back.  
“I don’t see her.” They could hear Kiba trying to keep calm and failing. Shino started coughing forcing Kiba to help him back inside. “We didn’t see her but that scream came from outside.”  
“Were did Naruto go?” Ino pointed to a dark hallway. “Where does that lead?” Sakura stood up and walked towards the hall and gasped. Naruto walked into the room caring a trembling Hinata in his arms.  
“Hinata!” Kiba rushed to her hugging her close and gently placed her between both him and Shino. Shino looked her over asking a million questions while she tried her best to comfort them both.  
“I’m fine really just a little tired.” She looked around and noticed everyone was looking at her. “What?”  
“Hinata why did you go outside?”  
“What I didn’t go outside. I fell asleep in the car and oh Sasuke!” She rushed over to him. She nealed on the floor to look at his injured leg. “What happened our you okay? How did this happen?” Everyone was looking at her in shock.  
“Hinata what is the last thing you remembering?” She looked a bit nervous and scared but explain that she fell asleep in the car.  
"Is that wrong?" She looked around waiting for an answer.  
"No it not Hinata. You fell asleep in the car but Kiba said you felt a little warm?" Everyone looked to Sasuke then to Kiba quickly.  
"Um yeah, you felt hot so we laid you on a couch. How did you get outside Hinata?"  
"I didn't go outside did I?" She looked around confused some more until Naruto helped her off the floor.  
"Hey, Hinata I think you should get some rest. Come on I take you to your room." She follows him up the stairs telling everyone goodnight. No one spoke until they were sure she was out of earshot.  
"So she got up and walked outside?" Ino was rubbing her head taking it all in.  
"It seems that way but I'm more worried about her memory." Shino was leaning up against Kiba trying to keep the boy calm. "She doesn't remember most of the day and night."  
"I think that's a good thing." Everyone looked at Ino shocked now. "You all saw how freaked out she was earlier. I'm happy she forgot and now that we know she forgot."  
"If she doesn't remember the foxes she won't know to stay inside Ino. How can we keep her inside?"  
"Yeah think this threw Ino."  
"Zip it Sakura and Sasuke I was getting to that. All we have to do is tell her she sick and keep her in her room. All of us can take turns looking after her until the others get here."  
"Yeah, I think it can work." Kiba stands up pumped. "I'll take the first watch and send Naruto down so you guys can run the plan by him." Not even a second after saying that they hear screaming from upstairs.  
"Hinata Naruto!" Kiba rushes upstairs. "Ino Sakura you stay here and watch after Sasuke. Shino lets go!" Shino followed after him leaving the girls below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any problems with a chapter please don't hesitate to comment about it. As long as it is helpful it is wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Ino watched in silent terror as the carried a wrapped up and unconscious Naruto down the stairs.  
"What happened were's Hinata?" Kiba made his way to the kitchen staring down unable to speak. Shino followed close behind looking just as worried and shocked.  
"What happened up there?' Sasuke was halfway off the couch as they laid Naruto on the same couch Hinata laid on minutes before.  
"We don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Sakura winced as another glare was sent her way by Ino. Sasuke was watching Naruto with a worried expression. "Shikamaru do you have any idea what happened up there?"  
"I have a couple of theories but none of them make sense."  
"Just tell us one." Ino was shaking beside him.  
"One theory is that Hinata attacked naruto while his back was turned and broke the second-floor window to get outside but that wouldn't explain the amount of um." He looked up nervously.  
"Keep going Shika."  
"It wouldn't explain the amount of blood we found upstairs or the fact we heard the screaming."  
"Yeah it would but it would explain why Naruto is unconscious right now." Ino silenced agreed remember how much of a strong fighter Naruto is. It would take a lot to take him down unless it was a surprise attack to the head. She saw one of the bandages turning a bit red.  
"Shika I think he's bleeding." Shikamaru got down to check and stood up quickly.  
"It's not to bad it should stop soon." Hee sat back down and sighed. "This is so troublesome. My next stop theory is a little more out there and honestly, I think we should wait until morning to continue." Sasuke agrees and glared Sakura down from a screaming fit. Ino just focused back on the kitchen.  
"Do you think they will be okay?" Shikamaru looked confused for only a split second.  
"Yeah I mean they have each other and it's not like Hinata's dead. We will find her when the sun comes up." She heard him mutter I hope but decided not to say anything. From the look, Sasuke was giving he had heard it too.  
"We should get some sleep." Shikamaru nodded and laid back.  
"I can't sleep even if I want to Sasuke." Ino cuddled closer to Shikamaru allowing him to wrap his arm around her while Sakura begged Sasuke to let her sleep next to him.

Morning came to fast for the group as each one woke up one by one to a sweet smell filling the cabin. Ino rolled-over reaching for Shikamaru to find him missing. She finally opened her eyes to see Sakura asleep in someone's sleeping bag on the floor while Kiba and Shino were cuddled up to each other slowly waking up. Sasuke was across from them sitting up reading a book.  
"Naruto woke up and decided to make a very late breakfast. Shikamaru is in there making sure he doesn't collapse or something."  
"Did he remember what happened last night?" She looked down at the soundly sleeping Sakura and glared at her. It is her fault that she was even in this mess but she stopped. She decided to join without asking Naruto so its just as much as her fault as well as Sakura.  
"Yeah he does but he's refusing to say anything about it."  
"Why." He looked away from his book up to a glaring Kiba. "Why won't he say anything."  
"Whatever happened up there scared the hell out of him and I mean it. He's scared." Shino pulled Kiba back down to the couch. "He woke up a few minutes after you two went to sleep and he hasn't gone back to sleep yet." Sasuke had dark circles under his eyes meaning he stay up late as well.  
"Sasuke did you get any sleep." He shook his head not bothering to answer. His appearance answered that question better than his sleep-deprived mind could.  
"Breakfast is ready." Naruto smiled and walked out the kitchen holding a few plates passing them out.  
"Naruto what happened last night?" Everyone turned to look at the now awake Sakura as Naruto passed her a plate ignoring her.  
"I made my pancakes and sweet sausages." He was almost out of the room when Kiba spoke up.  
"Answer her question Naruto."  
"Kiba!" Shino looked shocked and angry as Naruto froze.  
"No, he needs to explain what happened to our Hinata. Uzumaki wha-" Naruto dropped the plates collapsing to the floor inches away from shattered glass.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke just about hopped up when Naruto fell but Shino was closer and faster.  
"He just passed out." He checked over him as Shkamaru ran out of the kitchen. "He didn't fall in the glass but something wrong."  
"I'm guessing you guys forced the question." He looked around the room giving everyone a disapproving look.  
"Not all of us just Kiba." Kiba shook at having his name called out. He looked away feeling guilty until Shikamaru started to lift Naruto up.  
"Let me help." They laid Naruto on the couch he occupied a few hours before and watched him for a few moments. His chest was rising slowly and he wasn't shacking or reacting badly so maybe this is his version of a shut down like Hinata's. Hopefully, it's not as dangerous as Hinata's.  
"I should go check on breakfast. Sasuke I'll bring you your plate."  
"Thank you." No one said anything and just went to gather their food in silence. For a few hours, everything was calm and quiet. A few ties Ino would catch Shikamaru whispering break it and not real under his breath but she let it go when he picked up a book and started reading Next to Sasuke. Sasuke was also reading a book but mostly he was watching over Naruto. Shino and Kiba had gone upstairs for a little alone time. Sakura was watching Ino walk around the house dialing into her phone.  
"Ow." Shikamaru looked up to see Naruto sitting up.  
"Naruto." He quickly walks over and takes a seat next to Naruto helping him sit up. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes but um what happened. I remember finishing breakfast and" He goes pale and stiffens up. "Where is Kiba?"  
"He's upstairs with Shikamaru. He felt really bad about what happened." Ino walked in and passed Naruto a bottle of water. "You should drink something. You've been asleep all day."  
"Yeah now can you muff-" Sasuke had his hand over her mouth and was glaring down at her.  
"She's an idiot ignore her." She didn't struggle but instead looked up at him with a dreamy expression.  
"Can someone get Kiba and Shino for me." Ino looked confused but headed upstairs to get them.  
"Naruto maybe you should eat first I mean you haven't eaten anything yet." Ino comes back downstairs with both boys following her.  
"No, I need to get this out before I - I don't really know." Everyone took a seat anywhere they could with all there focus on Naruto. "Last night I walked Hinata into her room. It was just a random room I thought she would enjoy because it had the biggest bed and well." He looks up to Shino and Kiba before flinching away. "I was helping her clean some twigs out of her braid when she looks outside. It was pitch black out there even with a full moon. So I was curious and check to see what she was looking at. It was a man outside the window."  
"What!" Ino and Sakura shriek hugging each other close. "Did you see his face? Did he hurt her?"  
"No, I don't think he did. I felt something hit me from behind and the last thing I saw was Hinata walking towards the window as the guy broke it." Naruto was shacking not as bad as earlier but still not a good. Sign. "I can't remember his face. I can't remember." He was slowly tearing up when Shikamaru and Ino got up from the couch. Shino stood up from the couch. He passes Naruto grabbing his nebulizer and walked away with it.  
"Naruto you need to relax. I don't want you to faint again." Ino watched Shino walkout but didn't catch what he said.  
"No, I don't want to sleep." He stood up and headed for the kitchen. "I just want to take my mind off of everything. Kiba punched Naruto hard across the face sending him to the ground.  
“This is your fault you brought us here.” Ino rushed over to separate Kiba from Naruto while Shikamaru helped him up.  
“How could I have known this would happen!?” Naruto was holding his face glaring at Kiba. Sakura had come up and slapped him as well before Ino grabbed her.  
“He also didn’t invite you guys you invited yourselves.” Sasuke glanced around the room. Ino was holding Sakura back while Shikamaru glared at Kiba.  
“This is your place. You had to know.” Sakura was screaming pointing at him.  
“No, I didn’t. I usually come up here during the summer and only with a few quiet people.” He glared at her daring her to say one more thing.  
“We can’t focus on whose fault this is. We have to figure out how to get out of here.” Shikamaru looks around for Shino. They usually back each other up but he was gone.  
“Who you are looking for Shika?” Kiba relaxed a bit wondering what was up but Sasuke beat Shikamaru to it.  
“Has anyone seen Shino lately?” He said it louder than necessary for Shino to hear.  
“Yeah, he stepped out to get some fresh air earlier,” Sakura answered while rushing over to Sasuke.  
“Wait he went out alone?” Shikamaru just about screamed it out as he and Naruto sprinted to the front door. Naruto hopped off the deck and ran into the dark woods. Ino flipped on the deck lights calling Naruto and Shikamaru back. She passe both Naruto and Shikamaru a flashlight before they rushed out screaming again. Naruto checked the van and there was no sign of Shino. Shikamaru screamed out for Shino as he circled the property with Naruto. They came back an hour later holding a busted-up machine that looked a lot like Shino's breathing machine.  
Kiba was collapsed in a corner in shock just staring outside the door. Ino wanted to leave him there but realized it wouldn't do any good to let him get hurt. It took some time and a few false promises from both Shika and her to get him to move over near Sasuke.  
"I'll watch him but figure out what the hell is going." They noded and moved to the kitchen to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed and I hope you all enjoyed bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

The four teens were sitting at the table not saying a word. Naruto's bruise was starting to swell even after Ino grabbed him some ice. Sakura was crying softly feeling sorry for herself most likely while Shikamaru was mumbling under his breath about something.  
"Shikamaru do you have any idea on what is going on?" He looked up and gave everyone a look with pure desperation in his eyes.  
"I have one solid theory but it's too insane to believe." He laid his head down on the table looking like he was about to start crying at any moment.  
"It's okay Shika." Ino rubbed his back. "You've been stressing to so you should relax a bit as well." She hugged him close and looked over to Sakura. She was still crying and shaking.   
"I don't really know what's going on anymore." They looked to Naruto waiting for him to continue. "I don't remember something and I'm not sure what it was."  
"What do you mean? Naruto?"  
"I just I mean where did Hinata go?" Sakura froze mid cry and looked at Naruto.  
"Naruto you saw what happened to Hinata. What are you saying?" Ino moved from Shikamaru as he rose up from his chair.  
"Naruto what just happened?" He looked up and went to speak but nothing came out. "What happened Naruto?"  
"I um I'm not sure why are we in here? Oh, I should start dinner." He stood up not even noticing the looks of horror. "We should have some burgers I know I packed some." He looked around the fridge for them. "Oh, I thought I packed them well Pizza should be good." He starts prepping the pizza while unconsciously blocking out the other three talking.  
"Shikamaru what is your theory and will it get us out of here?" He looked terrified still staring at Naruto until Sakura shook him.  
"What um we shouldn't worry about my theory. We need to fix the car and get out of here." He was keeping his voice low while looking out the window.  
"Shika what wrong with you?" Ino was grasping his hand tight feeling each trembling that corse threw the boy.  
"Nothing I just think we should focus on the car." His eyes looked wild at that moment making Sakura want to keep her distance but not Ino.  
"Your hiding something Shika what is it?" She forced him back into his chair.  
"Nothing I just think-" She snapped.  
"Tell us what your hiding Shikamaru!" She screamed that part out scaring everyone in the kitchen.  
"Ino are you okay? If you need a room there's a room upstairs you can use if you want I can." His voice died off as he took a step out of the kitchen freezing in the doorway.  
"Naruto are you okay?" He just stood there not saying a word. "Naruto?" Sakura moved closer only to stop when she saw Sasuke staring ahead in terror. "What's wrong Naruto?"  
"You all are going to die here and my family shall feast on your lifeless bodies." He slowly turned his head just enough to look Sakura in the eyes. "I will enjoy devouring you personally little pest." He dropped like a rock slamming to the floor hard enough to make it shake.  
"What the hell was that!?" Sakura was full-on crying again but this time with an actual reason.  
"It's what I was afraid of happening." He rushed to make sure Naruto was okay before turning back to the girls. "Okay I'll tell you my theory but you won't like it."

It was later in the night when Shikamaru calmed down enough to explain. He got everyone into the living room. Everyone but him was eating the pizza Naruto started but Ino finished.  
"Alright so this will sound crazy but its the only thing that makes sense." He was rocking back and forth trying to keep calm. "Okay, first who here doesn't know the story of this mountain." Kiba, Sakura, and Ino raised there hands confused. Sasuke nodded but looked just as confused as them. "Okay so here's a quick history lesson. Decades before Naruto was born there was a rumor of a demon on this mountain. It frightened the civilians so they council sent hunters up the mountain to prove to the people that nothing was up here. They sent a small group of four to prove to the people that all was safe. The hunter first spent the night at the bottom of the mountain so the people would see them safe and sound the next morning. That never happened because that morning the hunters were gone leaving all their stuff behind. It didn't even look like a struggle took place."  
"What does this have to do with us Shikamaru." Kiba looked scared while trying to glare at Shikamaru.  
"Let him finish." Sasuke nodded for Shikamaru to continue.  
"The people were in a panic because these were very strong smart hunters that went missing but strangely enough they were the only ones to go missing after that. At least that's what the villagers thought. On the mountain lived another village and they suffered much more did the first." He took a breath before looking around the room and continuing. "On the other side of the mountain, the second village had lost at five of there young leaving three traumatized all within two nights." No one breathed just listening as Shikamaru explain that two were supposedly stolen a night but on the last night just as the sun was about to rise the fifth was grabbed by the demon's henchmen as they drug him into the deepest darkest part of the woods never to be seen again.  
"Shika I'm still confused. What does this have to do with us?" Sasuke cleared his voice to get everyone's attention.  
"Yeah, I think I know where you're going with this but God do I hope you're wrong." He took a breath and started. "So yeah minus the four that went missing in the first village the five in the second went through a couple of things. Like being injured by a wild fox." He points to himself. "Having breathing problems or problems with the heart," Kiba mumbled Shino. "Losing bits of your memory was the most common one and happened to the rest of the group." Kiba mumbled Hinata's name before focusing back on Sasuke. "and finally speaking with the demon's tongue." They all look to the still sleeping Naruto.   
"So wait what your saying is that there is a demon on this mountain taking us away from one by one for what reason!?" Kiba looked like he was about to burst."  
"To eat of course." The wild and deep voice was back. They look to see Naruto's eyes still shut tight but his mouth was smiling. "Oh don't look at me like that. I'm only-" Kiba jumped on the couch grabbing Naruto by the collar.  
"You piece of crap give me back Hinata and Shino. You can take me just give them back." He was near tears pleading with the smilingly bastard.  
"Sorry, no can do they taste too sweet to give back besides I want to have some more fun with my little glasses." It laughed at them before getting serious. "Oh, I'll be taking Mr. Handsome and Mr. Brains soon enough. My little blond is already mine. So say your goodbyes now." Naruto went limp leaving everyone in the room feeling nothing but pure dread.   
"That thing is going to take one of use before daybreak and I refused to sit down and wait." Shikamaru stood up from the couch and speed walked to the door before Kiba could catch him. He was by the truck popping the hood as They all reached the door.  
"Kiba get out there and help him. The thing said it wanted him not you so you will be safe." Kiba looked unsure but walked out flipping on the porch light. He looked around the area looking for anything that might jump out in the dark. He couldn't see anything but dark.  
"Shika it would be in our best interest to do this tomorrow." He was worried about any fox sneaking around and of course the demon.  
"If we do it in the day time the foxes will attack us at least now they won't and all we have to focus on his some demon."  
"You sure about that and why would facing a demon be easier?" He turned to look at the house having thought he heard something.  
"Honestly I don't know if they won't attack us at night but if I go in now I'm afraid that I might not be able to come back out." Kiba understood where he was coming from.  
"I get it man but we can barely see right now and we still don't know why the car stopped working in the first place." Shikamaru poked his head out and looked Kiba in the eyes before looking back down into the truck.  
"Kiba I um?"  
"We can go in right now and wait for the other to arrive later what do you say?" Kiba smiling thinking he had him and soon he won't be out here in danger. "Let's head inside Shika."  
"Where am I?" Kiba froze hearing that.  
"What Shikamaru what did you say."  
"Where am I? why is it so dark? who are-" The question was cut off as Kiba rushed around the hood to see Shikamaru missing. A ghostly laugh echoed from the woods as Kiba screamed. He screamed for what felt like hours as Ino and Sakura pulled him away from the woods. He threw every swear he knew. He made every threat he could but there was nothing he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba sat and waited for the others to arrive. Ino checked her phone and realized it was just a little afternoon. The sun had long risen so they at least knew that the monster wouldn't come out to attack them for sure. Naruto was in the kitchen making them a late lunch.  
"What do we do?" Sakura was clenching Sasuke's arm hard enough to cut off blood flow but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, Sasuke hadn't said anything in a while.  
"Sasuke are you alright?" He didn't react. "Sasuke I need you to speak to me." Ino moved from beside Kiba to get into the front of Sasuke. He was staring out the window at something.  
"The car. Neji and the others are here!" She bounced up happily as Kiba and Sakura raced to the door.  
"Wait." Everyone stopped and looked to Sasuke. He looked like he was trying to make up his mind on something when he spoke again. "No one is inside it." Ino rushed back to the window to get a closer look and he was right no one was in it.  
"Wait how long has the car been parked there?"  
"I saw when they parked. I was about to tell them to hurry but when the car lights went off they had disappeared."  
"Sasuke what do you mean? He could hear her voice quiver. He looked down and saw tears popping back up in her eyes.  
"In the story four from a distant village went missing in the dark and well. It was still dark when they pulled up."  
"So they've been missing for hours. Did you see what happened to them?" Kiba inched closer only to jump back from Sasuke glare.  
"Of course not but with what's been happening lately I can make a guess." Ino shivered under his glare as well even when it wasn't in her direction. "Ino can you check on Naruto for me.  
"Um yeah sure Sasuke."  
"Why did you send Ino out the room?" Kiba looked down at Sakura confused until Sasuke sighed.  
"Because I have something important to tell you idiots and I don't want her to hear."  
Ino walked into the kitchen and grin watching Narito dance around the kitchen singing some Vocaloid song he heard in the car.  
"Hey, Ino I've made us some grilled cheese and ham sandwiches. I was going to make pizza but for some reason, it was already gone." She nodded along playing innocent at each question. "I feel like I've also been sleeping a lot lately. Have you ever felt that way before?"  
"Yeah, I've gotten that feeling lately. Hey Naruto how often do you stay here anyway." He shrugs. "Oh well do you usually stay here for vacation?"  
"Not really but during the summer my grandpa and granduncle will stay here for a boys trip of something. They bring me along occasionally for the fish and hunting portion." He puts a plate of delicious food in front of her. The sandwich smelled amazing the ham looked full and juicy and the cheese oh the cheese. She could get lost in the cheese. "Wait didn't I invite others on this trip? Why did I host this trip anyway?"  
"Um no I mean um they went on a walk." He looked confused so she continued. "And um some of the guys had to head down the mountain because they left something. I don't really remember what?" She prayed he would buy it and relife filled her as he shrugged again and turned back to the grill.  
"Man how did I forget that. I really need to." His voice fades off as he looks for the right word to say when Sakura walked in.  
"Hey is lunch ready yet." She refused to look at Ino and focused on Naruto.  
"Um yeah here's your plate Sakura. I got Kiba's and Sasuke as well." He picked up their plates and walked out of the room.  
"Hey, Sakura how is Sasuke he looked kind of out of it." She grabbed a bottle of water and turned out of the room.  
"He's fine don't worry about him." She left Ino sitting in there alone. Ino finished her meal feeling much better. She poked her head in the sitting space everyone was in but didn't go in. She needed some time to herself to think about what do next and it seemed like they were having an intense conversation themselves. She walked around the house still trying to get a signal on her phone but having no luck. She at least cleared her mind enough to come up with a decent plan.  
"Hey, guys um?" They look up from there little group bundle. Kiba was glaring at her while Sakura didn't look her way. Naruto was sitting on the couch playing some game while Sasuke was still glaring at Sakura or Kiba she wasn't sure. "What's going on you know what I don't care. Sasuke I'm going out to check Neji's car can you watch my back?" He nodded and looked out the window to check if it was safe. Ino walked over to grab her phone off Shikamaru's charger.  
"Why are you going out there?" Sakura didn't sound worried when asking that instead she almost sound annoyed.  
"Because Sasuke said he saw them disappear before the lights went off." She looks to Sasuke. "Did you hear the doors open?"  
"No, I didn't." He looked excited and glanced around outside. "Everything looks fine. I don't see any foxes and the doors are shut still. It should be safe."  
"Alright, I'm heading outside." She opens the front door slowly and looks around. She makes her way down the porch steps on to the soft dirt road. "When did it rain?" She makes her way to the car looking back at Sasuke ever so often.  
Ino makes it to the car with a sigh. She tries the front doors first to find them locked. "Crap can I get a break. She shacks her head to Sasuke and looks back into the car. No one's in it but she can still see their stuff inside. She sees Temari's favorite fan next to Kankuro's half finish puppet in the backseat. Gaara's book laying on the seat open on a random page. Neji's keys are still in the ignition of the damn car.  
"Shit, what do we do now?" Looking back up Sasuke was leaning back on the couch looking tired meaning she needed to get back inside soon. She can't go back empty-handed but none of the doors were unlocked and the keys are inside the car. She shivers how did it get them from inside a locked car?  
"So no luck?" She screams and spins around to glare at Kiba and Sakura.  
"Why are you two out here?" Sakura was looking around for something. "What are you looking for?" Kiba was trying the doors and pulling harder than necessary to get them open.  
"A heavy Rock." Kiba lifts up a big stick he grabbed and goes to swing it at the car back window.  
"Hold on a second remember what Naruto said bulletproof windows." Ino watched Sakura scream and Kiba wale on the ground with the stick shattering into two pieces.  
"What the hell do we do Ino. We can't just stay here or is that what you want?"  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean Sakura?"  
"I bet you locked the doors before we came out here so we couldn' t escape."  
"Do you understand how stupid you sound. Why would I do that? I want out of here more than anyone." She looked back at the house and froze.  
"What are you looking at Ino we need to get in this car. Sakura can you pick a car lock?"  
"No, I haven't tried to before?" She was walking around the car inspecting it for some reason.  
"Did you guys move Sasuke?" Kiba looked up confused but Sakura answered with a loud.  
"What!"  
"I asked if you guys moved Sasuke. He's not in the window." The two looked to the window to see the Uchiha missing  
"Sasuke!" Sakura started sprinting for the house Screaming Sasuke name.  
Sakura screamed as she made her way back into the house. Sasuke was gone. The hammock they had him laying on most of the time was covered in blood showing a struggle.  
"I didn't hear a scream. Did you hear a scream? I didn't hear a scream." Ino was chanting that rocking back and forth crying. Sakura was stuck screaming Sasuke's name as if it would somehow bring him back. Kiba looked around for Naruto.  
"I don't see Naruto you think it took him too." He was out of breath scared and confused.  
"I didn't hear a scream." He shut the door and pulled Ino to her feet.  
"Ino you can't lose it on me now I need your help." She still looked out of it as he put Sakura down across from her.  
"I didn't hear a scream. Why did he scream?" She started to cry. Kiba didn't try to calm her down but instead, just let her have it.  
"I don't know what happened Ino but we have to find Naruto or that's it for us okay. So please pull yourself together as fast as you can because I need your help." Sakura finally stopped screaming and was now shacking pointing behind them.  
"Sasuke!" They turned around to see Naruto pulling Sasuke out the woods as something pulls at his legs. They rushed outside to hear this bit from between the two of them  
"Naruto let go or it will get you to."  
"Sasuke you have to hold on Sasuke!" Whatever it was ripped Sasuke out of Naruto's hands and sent the blond flying back.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was laying on the couch where Sasuke used to lay. He was refusing to let Ino look at his injuries. Instead, he just stared up at the ceiling.  
"Naruto are you okay."  
"Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and now Sasuke. I've how why?" Ino reached out and patted his head gently.  
"Naruto it's not your fault. "Naruto shook her hand off and rolled over to glare outside the window.  
Ino we need to talk come on." Kiba pulled her away from the silent Naruto and into the kitchen. Sakura was sitting down at the table with a haunted look in her eyes.  
"Okay, so what should we do?" Kiba was walking around the table. Ino could tell he was doing everything in his power to keep calm.  
"Let go over everything." Ino took a breath. "So the van's not working and we don't have the keys to Neji's car.  
"Yeah, and there is a demon in the woods that is trying to kill us unless we hand over Naruto." He walked towards the doorway to check on Naruto just as Sakura opens her mouth.  
"We need to let it have Naruto." They look at her in horror.  
"You want to repeat that?" Kiba was back into room grabbing Ino by the shoulders before she could move out the chair. "Come on Sakura say it again." She looks nervous but stands up straighter.  
"We need to give it Naruto. If we don't then we're all going to die."  
"Where did you get that idea from?" She looked up to Kiba confused. "Seriously where? From what I remember the demon selected who he wanted and slowly took them during the night." She looked outside to see the moon shining bright. "When did it get so late?"  
"It was already late when you went out to check on the car." She looked at Kiba confused.  
"What no way It was at least evening when I walked out and." She pulled out her phone to check the time but it was dead. "It was at least four when I went out there and the sun was still up if not a little cloudy." Kiba shook his head and told her it was about six if not seven when she went out. Ino looked down at her phone confused.  
"I need to plug this up again give me a minute." She walked to where she last had Shikamaru's charger to find it gone. "Guy's where the charger?"  
"It should be where you last left it Ino we haven't touched it." She looked around and realized that the charger wasn't the only thing missing.  
"Guys some bags are gone to and I don't even see the hammock Sasuke was laying on." Sakura came and looked around with her while Kiba went upstairs to check for his, Shino's and Hinata's bag but only came down with his.  
"What the hell is going on." He dropped his bags causing the now sleeping Naruto to whine in his sleep. "Shit sorry Naruto just sleep for now will get you out of here man." Naruto dozed back off with Kiba rubbing his back nervously. "How in the hell are we going to get him out of here?"  
"Kiba I think you are forgetting something?" Sakura sounded angry while Kiba glared at her.  
"No, I'm not Sakura." He looked up to Ino with sad eyes. "Ino I'm sorry I thought you were the demon."  
"What wait what the actual hell guys?!" Naruto whimpered again so they left the room after making sure he would sleep again. "Okay explain now." Kiba looked to Sakura and started talking.  
"Sasuke started to talk about how you've been acting strange since Hinata went missing. You would disappear for long periods wandering around the house most of the day. He said it was strange." Kiba looked embarrassed and focused his gaze down at the table.  
"And it is Ino." Sakura this time looked confident while staring her down right until Ino stood up as well.  
"Your an idiot. You were right next to me when I literally screamed I had my phone and it had a weak bar. I've been walking this property trying to call for help this entire time." Kiba smacked himself while Sakura sta down looking red. "So you two though I was a demon just because I was walking around a lot really?" She huffed and sat down across Sakura. Sakura immediately hopped up and went to stand by the kitchen doorway.  
"How's Naruto." she saw that he was still sleeping peacefully.  
"Hold on did Sasuke seem off to you guys?" They looked confused. "Well think about it Sasuke starts talking about how I'm acting off when does Sasuke do that?" Sakura caught of first and gasped.  
"Wait I don't get it? SO what if the Uchiha doesn't gossip what does that have to do with anything?" Ino shook her head and explained.  
"Sasuke doesn't pay attention to things that don't interest him examples me." She points to herself smirking. "How would he know that I'm acting weird if he barely knows me. I mean yeah we're friends but let's face it Sasuke Uchiha is an ass. A hot one but an ass none the less he wouldn't know how I acted." Kiba nodded understanding now  
"Wait he's also been asleep most the time. So, he wouldn't have had time to watch her anyway."  
"So this demon guy possessed Sasuke to make us focus on Ino." She was hiding her face in her hands shaking.  
"It was all a plan to get Sasuke and we followed it like little puppets." Kiba was now shaking more from rage than fear.  
"Guys this thing can still possess Naruto." Sakura whips around to see Naruto missing from the couch.  
"He's gone."  
"Damn it!" Kiba and Ino race out the kitchen towards the front door when a scream from the back made them freeze. "He's in the backyard." They rush out screaming his name just as Naruto successfully runs out the woods only for multiple outstretched hands to pull his legs and send him to the ground.  
"Help me!" He grasped for anything to hold on to but nothing was in arms reach. The stared at a figure masked in darkness emerged lifting Naruto to his feet and throwing the struggling blond over his shoulder.  
"Seems like I won." Naruto gave one last scream for the to run as the darkness swallowed him up.

Naruto was gone carryed away by who knows what screaming for them to run. Ino didn't hesitate and chased after screaming Naruto's name leaving trembling Sakura and scared stiff Kiba alone on the back deck.  
"What do we do what do we do-" She was cut off. They could hear a car pulling up to the house. They raced to the front and on to the porch as a small lime green car pulled up beside Neji's and behind Naruto's truck.  
"Hey, guys I brought the cooler Neji wanted." They ran to the car beating on the window pleading to be let in until Sai unlocked the doors.  
"We need to get out of here!"  
"Wait were is everyone?" he lets them settle but keeps repeating the question until a large bulky figure dragging what looked to be a human leg out the woods. It turned to them slowly. Its dark red mane was huge covering most of its body. It was wearing what looks to be old dry leather but Kiba putting two and two together connected that its human leather.  
"Um is that guy with you guys?" They shook their heads. "I thought so." It slowly lifting its heavy frame forward with each step. Growing closer and closer until Sakura scream snapping Sai out of his fear long enough for him to back up. The man or monster didn't like that and started a chase causing all three to scream in terror as Sai finally turned the car around and speed own the road of the mountain as fast as his tiny little car could.  
The man stopped and chucked removing the long and very dirty red wig revealing his grey almost white hair pulled up in a bun. He was smiling to himself as he pulled out the small walkie talkie.  
"Mission complete."

Ino rushed into the woods screaming Naruto's name as she stops right front of the giggling blond and all their friends. She goes to scream but Hinata grabbed her and covers her mouth.  
"Shh we will explain but for now come on we need to get to the front of the house."  
"What." She suddenly heard a car pull up and Sakura and Kiba run back inside.  
"Come on this is going to be good." Shikamaru grabbed her hand lead her inside behind everyone else.  
"What's going on?" Ino didn't know how to feel but the relief that her friends kept her from maiming Shikamaru as he hushed her and pointed outside just as Kiba and Sakura jumped into Sai car. She watched a figure slowly lumber out the woods dragging what looked to be a mannequin leg and wearing nothing but dirty faded cheap leather. He rushed towards the car causing Kiba's and Sakura's life to flash before there eyes from the sound of those screams. She giggled along with everyone until the car was gone.  
"Mission complete." Ino looked back outside as everything started to make sense.  
"Is that your godfather wait was this a prank." She couldn't help but laugh the whole thing was perfect. Naruo gave her a half hug and patted her back.  
"So your not to mad right?" She giggled again and hugged him.  
"I'm not even mad but never do that to me again. Shino Hinata you need to call Kiba asap. The idiot feels terrible and-" The hold up the phones showing that they had been texting him the whole time.  
"The idiot never cut his phone on but once he does he will literally be spaned with every single message we've sent him from the beginning." Ino couldn't help but laugh again.  
"Sasuke your not really hurt are you?" She looked down at his leg to see a little red.  
"No, it's just ketchup and cornstarch I promise." He gave her a half hug before walking into the woods.  
"Wait where is he going?" Shikamaru grabbed her hand and pulled her to an old dirt path that leads up to a very glamorous house. "Please don't tell me that's the real cabin?"  
"Sorry, Ino but if it makes you feel better you can have your own room and there's a pool." She ran full speed up the hill with Hinata on her tail screaming pool. "I still need to study!"  
"Naruto you've studied enough take a break." Shikamaru patted his back and walked up the hill.  
"You just want to get in the pool too." He didn't say anything back but he did walk faster.


	7. Epilogue

They were heading back home after five days of intense studying and three days of relaxing in a very nice pool. Ino had tried texting Sakura but she wasn't responding in fact neither were her parents but that wasn't much of a surprise. The pull into Naruto's driveway as his Ms. Senju rushes outside and hugs Naruto close while screaming into a phone. No one but Naruto and Sasuke had gotten out yet. So almost everyone was confused.  
"Hey what's up?" Hinata was on the phone muffling her laughter as she passes it over to Shino. She waved it away while trying to catch her breath. Neji pulled up quickly and practically dragged both Shino and Hinata out the car before Ino could question them.  
"Shika any idea?" He shrugged too. He was about to lean back and doze off again when Choji comes running down the sidewalk out of breath.  
"Is that Choji!?" The rush out the car in a panic if Choji is running then it's serious.  
"I'm so happy you two are alive please don’t ever die again.” He was a mess of tears. He looked and sound exhausted. He was panting hard and his eyes looked sunken in shallow in away.  
“Wait don’t die again?” Shikamaru shrugged and just tried to calm his best friend down. Ino went back to the van to grab a snack and water for Choji when she heard it.  
“Nana it was a prank I swear I didn’t summon any demons to torment Sakura and I’m not a zombie or whatever.” The woman looked terrified and relived hugging Naruto closely.  
“How in the heck did she convince people we died I mean Kiba knew it was a prank and told her.” Sasuke was texting his brother on one phone and calling his parents on his emergency phone. “Hell, Sai was in on it.” Speaking of the devil. Sai pulls up in his car and hops out holding a paper.  
“Hello, Ino dear would you like to read your obituary?” He passes her page grinning happily at her blush. She was out of it until his words sunk in.  
“Obituary!?” She scanned that page and there she was listed down as dead. “What the hell.” She starts calling Sakura again. She even texted her that she brought her bags to Naruto’s place and that she needs to come to get them.  
“Why don’t we go inside. I need to call your parents and I’m sure they are going to be happy to see you kids.” She leads everyone inside with the promise of cookies and soda.

Two weeks later.  
The summer school was in full session and no one was happy about it.  
“Any luck with Sakura?” Ino glared at her boyfriend making the boy slowly back away from her.  
“What do you think Sai!” Sasuke sat down next to Naruto who was sitting across from Ino in the shade glaring at nothing.  
“Man, it took forever to convince my parents that I was perfectly safe.” Shikamaru groaned hearing that. His parents are still having him check in every hour on the hour and Choji hasn’t stopped his random late-night worry text.  
“When I get my hands on that idiot, I’ll.” Hinata was muffling her screams into Shino’s chest while Kiba rubbed her back. Both boys weren't happy about spending there supposed free summer in school because of Sakura.  
“Hey, Sasuke how’s Naruto?” Everyone quieted down as Sasuke glared at them and shook his head.  
“Hasn’t said a word since they banned him from taking his exams and forcing him to attend Summer school like us.” Everyone wince. Naruto studied hard for those exams and to be kicked out of the room because of random rumors was brutal.  
“Don’t feel sorry for me.” Hinata looked up as both her boys froze. “You should feel very very sorry for one Sakura Haruno because I’m going to make her wish that the demon from my story was real.” Everyone gulped.  
“Count us in.” The looked up to see Gaara and his sibling all looking red eyes walking down the stairs. “We rarely get to see our grandma and this summer we were supposed to spend all of it with her but where are we!?” He screamed that out as Kankuro grabbed him in a half hug.  
“I’m in two.”  
“Neji?” Hinata looked up surprised since Neji wasn’t into pranks. It was amazing that he agreed to the first prank.  
“We were supposed to be in New York at the moment Hinata. New York City but were stuck in fucking summer school because one spoiled little princess couldn’t take a joke.” He walked over to Gaara and hugged his boyfriend in order to keep his cool.  
“Yeah me too please.” Shikamaru hopped up and hugged Choji as he placed down a huge box of food from his parent’s place. “I have to go talk to a therapist for trauma. I’m going to have nightmares for the rest of my life because of her. Yeah, I’m in.”  
“Well, then what should we do to her?” Naruto was leaning against Sasuke eating a sweet chicken roll. Everyone quieted down to come up with a plan when Ino spoke up.  
“I still have her clothes!”

The end for now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcomed and I hope you all enjoyed. Bye bye


End file.
